1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to pulsed discharge helium ionization detectors for gas chromatography and methods of use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pulsed discharge helium ionization detector for gas chromatography with multiple combined bias/collecting electrodes and to methods of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas chromatograph systems used to detect the presence of specific compounds include the well-known use of ionization detectors. Sample gas, separated according to boiling point in a gas column, is flowed into an ionization detector where it undergoes an ionization process. The separated constituents become ionized according to their composition, which is detected and measured by a collecting electrode within the ionization detector.
Variations of the gas discharge detector exist, including those which use a direct current discharge or an alternating current discharge and others which use a dielectric barrier discharge. The original gas detector and the variations share a common construction—the use of a single collecting electrode. Unfortunately, use of a single bias/collecting electrode limits the information which may be obtained from within the detector cell.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a pulsed discharge helium ionization detector for gas chromatography with multiple combined bias/collecting electrodes. A pulsed discharge helium ionization detector with multiple combined bias/collecting electrodes would provide better performance, including higher sensitivity, larger linear range, faster response, lower gas consumption, and limited qualification capability.